Shenyung Shikatsu
Shenyung Shikatsu Summary of Shen S. Name: Shenyung Zukakimuno Shikatsu Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 21 Intro to RP Story: Prologue “The year is 3746. The world of Minecraftia has been shattered into billions of fragments floating around its gravitational focal point in its orbit. War ravages what is left of these fragments, dropships flying from shard to shard, and moving troops straight from one battle into the next. The forces of Herobrine are on the brink of victory, and the ASSU* has one last chance to bring their shattered world back together: ''(In a battle on one of the largest remaining fragments of the planet) ‘Ithaki! Ithaki! Get up! You are gonna be alright, I’ll protect you!’ Ithaki heard his older brother Zhak Shikatsu screaming to him. ‘I’m alright. Let’s just get to the cryo-chamber, we need to recover him.’ Ithaki replied. They were heading towards the hidden facility where all the great heroes of their long-blooded tribe were protected in cryostasis pods, including those who had lived up to about three-thousand years ago, (the time in which Shen lived), these older people were obtained through time-travel, their persons stolen and replaced with a phony who lived the exact life of the person whom they replaced, so as not to change the course of history, but still preserving the original person for when the world has reached a point where only they can help. The two brothers fought their way towards the hidden location for another three hours, and finally reached their objective. Once inside, they were safe, only a Shikatsu can access this hidden facility and it is protected in such a way that it can only be damaged from within. ‘Which one do we wake first?’ Ithaki asked. Zhak paced twice then stopped in front of the third cryostasis pod, which contained the perfectly preserved Shenyung Zukakimuno Shikatsu, known for his keen accuracy and sharp senses as a ranged fighter, mixed with his innate ability to know anyone’s next actions before they themselves do, and said, ‘This one.’ The brothers deactivated the pod’s CIE* and opened the pod. ‘Shen! Shenyung! You must awaken, for there is much to explain and not much time to explain it.’ They said to him in unison. (This had been rehearsed over and over till they did it without thinking, for it was the key to take each person out of cryostasis) Shen woke, opened his eyes and looked into the faces of the Shikatsu brothers, who live in a time over three thousand years after his own.”'' “Shen! Hey! Are you even listening to me? We have to go! The Ambassador i-” Seiko was interrupted by Shen, who said, “I just looked far into the future, our world will perish. And I must save it.” Seiko was dumbstruck; for being Shen’s wife and the leader of the nation, (as he had no sister, it was Shen’s responsibility to find a woman, whom he liked, and was suitable to run the lands and marry her into the family so she may continue in the royal bloodline.) knew that when Shen knew something was going to happen, it did, and there was no arguing about it; said nothing and waited to hear his story. *CIE – Comatose Induction Environment *ASSU – Alliance of Sentient Species across the Universe – Chapter 1 – It all began here – Shen told Seiko what he had seen in his vision, and Seiko listened intently. Once he was finished, Seiko stood, and said, “We should go take care of the Ambassador, then we can call the family together, and find the meaning in your vision. “Fine, but I cannot get this vision out of my head. I don’t know how much help I will be…” Shen admitted. Seiko observed him for a moment, then replied, “That’s alright, I’ll do the talking. You will be fine.” Shen smiled, stood up, and walked Seiko to the palace courtyard, where the Ambassador was waiting with the company of the Shikatsu twins, (Shen and Seiko were believed to be a sacred couple because of their twin-born children, Shidaro and Yami), who were asking the Ambassador questions about his travels through the lands of Minecraftia. The twins saw Shen and Seiko approaching and quieted, for it was time for business, “So was the treaty accepted?” Seiko asked as she sat on a lush sofa situated in the warm sunlight. (The treaty was to be proposed to the Snow Golem King, who lives in the icy peaks of the mountains that lye above the Ark City of Glacia.)